The mew is in town
by sirengirl15
Summary: This is my version of mew mew power but has some stuff from tokyo mew mew also...has some blood and fighting.
1. Chapter 1 the mew is in town

The Mew Is In Town

**3 years ago.**

My first day on earth….not the best day….actually it was one of the worst days EVER! It was after my big fight with Dren*, I knew he wouldn't understand what I was going through! I teleported right in the middle of a large forest, and crying, ripped my necklace off and ran to where it all started, the mew café. When I got there I didn't know what to do, so still bawling, I collapsed!...

After a while, I woke up with someone standing over me. "Where am I?" I thought. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Umm, yeah I think so, where am I?" I asked a little frightened. "You are at the mew café….Jasmine we are glad you are here…finally!" "Oh…" that was all I could say. When I finally could speak again I asked, "How do you know my name, and who are you?" by then someone else had come to watch me. "My name is Elliot* and this is Wesley* and we know all our test subjects!" "Is that what he thought of me, a test subject? "So you are the ones that ruined my life?" at that he just laughed. "Why do you think it's funny? I was perfectly fine without these powers, you know?" I exclaimed. "Well it looks like you don't have a choice now do you?" I didn't like him, he was so rude! "Humph, I guess I didn't, because if I did I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?" I screamed, I couldn't help it he was making me very mad! At this he just smiled. Then out of the blue there was a blood curdling scream from outside. "Looks like it's time for you to show us what you've got!" "FINE!" I said, rather rudely myself! "Fine, then get out there and get busy!" Man he made me so mad but I didn't argue I just left in a huff.

When I got outside I realized what I was supposed to do, defeat my own pet, my own creation! "I can't do this! These are my babies!" and to make things worse, after I un-infused them out of the animal they came to me and snuggled, I wanted to cry but mini mew, my lil' helper, was ready to eat them. I knew I had to but I didn't know if I could but before I could think mini mew had gobbled them down! I fought back tears, telling myself that it was for the best.

When I went inside Elliot and Wesley were waiting. "Nice…for a first timer." said Elliot. "Thanks. I think?" "Yes that was very good, see you'll get used to it in no time!" remarked Wesley. "Thanks, um I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" "Yep right after school you will come here to work, here is your outfit." With that Elliot pulled out a black and white, almost like a maids outfit but it was much cuter! "Thanks, bye." "_Sigh"_ then mini mew popped up yelling "Alien Alert" over and over again. What, has he found out, certainly not? "I think you need a tune-up, mini mew" I remarked. "No tune-up, no tune-up" "You know you should listen to him, because he's right!" said someone I could not see but I recognized that voice right away, Dren's! "Dren what is he doing here." I thought. "Your days of messing up our plans are over, kitty cat, and when you least expect it, expect it!" then he swooped down and kissed me! "We will be running in to each other real soon. Bye for now, kitty cat!" once he had left, one single tear ran down my cheek.

Then I decided to find a place to sleep. "This will work." I said standing next to a large building." But can I get up there, yes if I change back for a few seconds." After I had flew up on the top of the building I changed back again and tried to go to sleep but Dren kept coming to my mind and then it started raining. I couldn't hold in my tears so I just cried and cried and cried some more. While I was crying it just kept raining harder and harder. Apparently I eventually feel asleep because…

The next morning I woke up feeling like I had just been drained but I had to get up and go to school, then go to work that was my life...now…

Okay now we are to the present, so let me explain some things that you might be wondering…first of all I'm not just one person I'm three:

Jade,

I was born as Jade, a cyniclons warrior, Deep Blue* is my leader, I **was** dating Dren. I have black hair and dark, mysterious, eyes, who can create and fuse paraparas and I have a weapon it's two swords, I can also make things and people levitate with my mind, I can create a shield with the snap of my fingers.;

Jasmine,

a human and a mew mew, I have black hair, also, and dark brown eyes. (My colors are black and white and am infused with a rare Arctic skunk dolphin), can do everything Jade can do plus everything mew mews can do, I go to the same school as Zoey and work at mew café.;

and Jewel,

a mermaid, I have blond hair with blue highlights and light blue eyes and a aquamarine tail, I can bend water, and only turn into a mermaid when fully drenched in salt water.

I'm 17. I love to train and become better then everyone else including Dren, and the other cyniclons warriors: Tarb* and Sardon*, and the other mew mews: Renee, Bridget, Kiki, Zoey, and Corina. Okay that's me!

Elliot is being nicer to me now and I see Dren, Sardon and Tarb everyday but I haven't told them that I'm Jade, but I think I need to tell them sometime…soon! So I did just that, but first they have to find me so I need my necklace! Which according to my phone tracker it's in a wooded area in a house! "How did it get there I wonder?" I need to change back a fly in and get it. Once I got there I found which room it was in and looked in the window "Hey it's open, sweet." "Okay open it up slowly and fly in. There it is, okay grab it and go, oh no… someone's coming fly out quickly. "Wait come back…Jade?" I looked back and it was Dren! Instead of going back I went on thinking he can track me and he probably will.

Actually he did I was at the park not far from the mew café look and admiring my necklace and reading the inscription on the back "To my girl friend, Happy birthday –Dren" "_sigh_" then while I was looking at my self thinking how the heck I was supposed to explain I was Jasmine to Dren, I just happen to see something out of the corner of my eye, then I heard Dren and this is what he said, "Hey, Jade, I always loved that necklace on you." What was I thinking I couldn't tell him, maybe I can run for it, so I got up and without looking at Dren started to walk away but he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. A little to close, but I wanted to stay in his arms forever but he interrupted my thoughts by saying "so what did you want to talk to me about?" I couldn't tell him so I just started to cry. "It's okay you can tell me…come on Jade…I love you!" "I…I love you too, Dren" "Really!" "I never stopped" at that he smiled "hey what is this." With that he pulled out a picture of me, Jasmine and the other mew mews, "it says me and my friends, Jade what is this? Wait no way you are, no way you can't be can you?" "Anything is possible, Dren, yes I am Jasmine." "That's what you wanted to tell me?" "Ye….ye…yes." I said with a thought of "Will he hate me now?" "Are you mad at me Dren?" "No, No I'm not I'm just surprised, that's why you ran away, isn't it?" Yeah." "Oh okay Jade how about this you work with me and the others and report to Deep Blue and do some of our work for a while okay?" "I can agree to that. Yes but one more thing." "Yes?" "Can we still act like we are boy friend and girl friend?" "Of course! Kitty Kat!" "Uh Dren?" "Oh sorry can I call you that?" "Sure. Why not." With that I laughed and so did he. "So let's go." "Okay" When we got there no one was there. "Where is everyone?" "There at the house on Earth." Dren said with a shrug. "You mean the house where I got my necklace from?" "Yep that's the one." He started typing on the communication thingy and got Deep Blue on the video chat. "**What is it now Dren did you fail again?" **he boomed. "No your greatness…it's." he started, kneeling, but he didn't get to finish because Deep Blue interrupted, seeing me. **"Jade, it can't be, my long lost girl is found!" **"Your honor." I said kneeling next to Dren. **"No, get up, Jade" **"thank you…" I said while rising a little nervously. **"Dren go get Tarb and Sardon immediately while I talk to Jade." **"Yes your honor, right away." And he left giving me a reassuring smile. **"Now Jade I would like to see if you have improved, you will battle Dren when he comes, understand, and remember not mercy!" **"Yes I understand, master." Then I hear "Jade!" and see Tarb running (well flying) at full speed for me. Then he collided into me in a hug. Hugging him back I said, "Hello Tarb how have you been?" "Great, big sister, what have you been doing, where were you?" he said flooding me with questions. "Um excuse me." Said Sardon standing right behind Tarb. "oh sorry here." Tarb said letting go of me. Then Sardon hugged me and I said "Hey big brother, what's up?" "Great! I love you, little sister." "Love you too, Sardon." **"Hate to break this up but, Dren you are to duel Jade, have no mercy, understand?" **"Yes master." Then we went on a platform and got ready to fight. I got out my weapon (some swords) and Dren got out his weapon (some daggers) too! "You got your weapon. No way!" we said at the same time, and then we started to laugh. **"DREN, JADE STOP, NOW DUEL!" **Deep Blue yelled. "okay." We both said and I suppressed giggles. Then Dren came at me with his weapon and I blocked with mine, then I managed to push him back but he came right back, this went on for a while. Then I let my guard down for a second and Dren lunged and cut my side! All I saw was blood, it was bad, he came at me again I dodged it and fell down (we were in the air fighting before) and put up a shield a fell on my side. Dren surprised stopped fight for a minute (he can't put up a shield) **"Dren what are you waiting for, get though it and finish this off!" **I heard but then I went out of it…

When I woke up I was in my old bed and everyone was asleep, I had a huge scar on my side, I tried to remember what happened, but just then I heard Dren, was he crying? He looked like he was in great pain so I drifted over to him and saw that he had some bloody cloth around his stomach. "What did I do?" then it came back to me I healed myself then I flowed upward and opened my eyes which were not the usual darker color but almost white and they were glowing. Then I looked at Dren and released the shield and struck him with my weapon. He fell to the ground in pain. Then I drifted back down and fell backwards. I snapped back to the present and crying said "What have I done? I'm so sorry Dren." Still crying I heard a faint and weak voice saying "Jade are you crying?" I looked at Dren all weak and hurting and replied "yes are you okay?"

"Never better." He said trying to get up fell back instead "oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, does it hurt?" "It's okay and yes a little." Then I decided to just heal him it might make me weak but it's for Dren. "Here this may hurt a little bit but it well make it better." "What are you going to do?" Dren asked. "Heal you of course! Remember I healed myself I can heal you." I said as bravely as I could. "Okay why not?" "Okay" I said getting ready then a light came to my hands, and the cut vanished. "Sweet, that was so cool, it's gone…Jade are you okay?" "Yeah just a little weak." "Oh okay I'm going to sleep now." "Me too….Good night, Dren." When I got up to leave and go to sleep for it was 3 in the morning Dren was already asleep. I was asleep soon after. When I woke up it was morning and everyone was staring at me. "wha..what?" "Morning, Jade." They all said at once. "Yes what's up?" I said, now wide awake. "Hey you're awake!" Tarb shouted. "Yep what's up?" I asked a little impatiently.

"You are amazing!" Tarb yelled. "Uh thank you?" "You healed Dren…amazing!" "Oh that it was nothing." "Nothing no it was...it was…" "Amazing?" Me, Sardon and Dren all said at once. "Yeah." Tarb said a little shyly. "It's okay Tarb I thought it was cute and sweet of you." "Really?" he asked wishfully "Yep, totally!" "Thanks big sister!" "No prob, lil' brother." "So anyway thanks for healing me, again." Dren said I could here he was back to his old self again.

"Seriously it's no problemo. Also for you, Dren, anything." I said blushing. "Thanks, kitty cat!" Dren responded. "Since when are you calling her that?" Sardon asked a little spaciously. "Um, um." Dren hesitated. "When I was on earth he ran into me and he started calling me that." I quickly responded. "Yep. That's what happened." Dren said giving me a quick smile. **"Okay it's time for you guys to get busy, Jade you are in charge, just like it used to be. Understood?" **"Yes master!" we all said at once. **"Good, Deep Blue signing out." **Then he was gone. "Okay you heard him I'm in charge, understood?" "Yes ma'am." "Good, Dren!" "Yes ma'am" "You are coming to earth with me to fight the mew mews." He nodded his head in understanding. "Tarb and Sardon, you are to report to Deep Blue and ask him if there is anything he wants you to do, after we leave of course." "Understood!" "Good. Let's get busy, come Dren." "Coming."

Then we teleported right around the corner from the mew café "Dren you go over there and hide and only come out if I need you, okay?" "Sure, why not?" "Okay." I started to form a parapara and fused it with an animal and got ready to fight. I saw the girls coming around the corner shouting "mewtamorphosis!" and right before they were around the corner they all yelled "Get ready Dren, or Sardon, or Tarb!" when they got around the corner and they saw me, first they stopped and looked at me weirdly, then they all started to talk at once in confusion, next Zoey spoke up and said "So who are you?" "Humph, well I'm the first cyniclon warrior and the most power, just ask anyone." I responded with an attitude that hopefully made them feel like they are less important and much less powerful. "Well we'll see about you being the most powerful, and if you were the first where were you? Hiding in your little hideout?" Everyone but me started laughing. "You think that, whatever no I was scouting the rest of your planet and learning you guy's secrets." Then I started laughing and everyone else stopped. "Whatever, are we just going to talk all day or are we going to fight!" "Let's fight! Go parapara!"


	2. Chapter 2 the fight!

**Chap. 2**

**The fight.**

"Fusion!" Then I pulled out my swords and got ready to fight.

"Get ready here we come!" Zoey shouted. I smirked. Then Renee jumped up to me and tried to hit me but missed, and for a second time froze she looked at me and in astonishment went and whispered something to the other mew mews. I couldn't hear what see said but found out soon enough. This is what she had said, "Look at that huge scar…if we can just cut it a little bit we can beat her." They all looked at me. Then one by one they came up and tried to cut me but all but one failed, Zoey came up and sliced me with something, blood immediately started gushing out. Pain came soon after I couldn't do anything. I saw out of the corner of my eye Corina coming to finish me off, I prepared myself for the impacted but it never came I opened my eyes, and there was Dren. "Oh I can't believe you guy thought you would win! Ha, but I guess that's enough fun for one day, lets go Jade!" He picked me up and with a flash we were back at our dimension. He put me into me bed and wrapped up my wound because I was too weak to heal myself…I went into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
